Wrathlust
by A To The K
Summary: Logan learns that you should never use James's shampoo without asking, the hard way. Pun completely intended. Smut. Jagan. Oneshot. Be warned and enjoy.


**A/N: It's my birthday yay! Lol, anyways, here's a random smut story for you. Jagan is involved, and it's pretty violent, so be warned!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Wrathlust**

"Well, Logan had some pretty bad scratches on his back, and he'll need dental surgery, plus he has a mild concussion. Oh, and he will need stitches in his anus. James, on the other hand, needs his testicles examined for serious damage, and his face is slightly bruised." the doctor informed Mama Knight.

"What?" she asked, stunned. "Boys, how did this happen?"

Logan and James, who were sitting in the doctor's office,looked at each other. A fire burned between their souls, and James smirked.

"He slipped in the bathtub and I went to help him, but slipped on some water on the floor and accidentally racked myself." James lied.

"Well what about his anus?" Mrs. Knight said awkwardly.

"I fucked him so hard the little faggot bled." James said.

Mama Knight gasped and blushed.

Logan, on the other hand, got up and painfully straddled James's lap, making out with him.

Just the memory of the day made him hot...

* * *

"Hey, James, can I borrow..." Logan said as he turned the corner into James and Carlos's room.

When he entered the room he saw James sitting on his bed with a shampoo bottle in his hands. He looked up and gave Logan the dirtiest look he'd ever seen.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"You used my Cuda shampoo?" James asked, fire in his eyes.

"What?"

"Did you or did you not use my Cuda shampoo?"

"Um..uh..."

"I knew it!"

"Calm down, James, it's only shampoo." Logan reminded him.

"Only shampoo? How many fucking times have I told you not to touch my stuff?"

"Language!" Logan pointed out.

"What? You mean fuck? Does that word bother you?"

"A bit." Logan said, blushing.

"Well too fucking bad!" James said louder. "This stuff cost me a fucking fortune you little bitch."

"You know what, I'll just come back later." Logan said, trying to escape quickly.

James was too fast, though, as he sprang up and grabbed Logan's arm. The stronger boy pulled Logan back into the room and slammed the door shut.

"W-What are you doing?" Logan stammered.

"Shut the fuck up." James growled.

"O-Okay."

"You're such a little faggot. I bet you rubbed my shampoo all over your body, huh, fag?"

"No! I'm not gay..."

"Uh-huh." James muttered.

He slowly approached Logan and slapped him across the face, getting satisfaction out of the tiny squeak he made.

"You like that, faggot?" James asked.

"No." Logan whispered.

James smirked and looked Logan directly in the eyes. Passion intensified as they held each other's gaze, and suddenly the room got twenty times hotter.

But then James looked away, and opened the door, pushing Logan out.

THE NEXT MORNING.

Logan squirted a bit of his shampoo on his hand, making sure not to touch James's again.

He began to lather his hair and rinse it when he heard a jiggling in the doorknob, then suddenly the bathroom door flew open.

"Who is it?" Logan asked.

The door slammed shut, and Logan gulped.

He heard slow footsteps to the shower until finally it was harshly tugged back, exposing Logan.

And there stood James.

"James!" Logan exclaimed, trying to cover himself.

James didn't speak; instead, he grabbed Logan by the shouldersand threw him out of the shower, onto the cold bathroom floor.

Logan sat whimpering, looking up at James, who had an evil look on his face.

"You like that, faggot?" he asked.

Quickly he tore off his shirt andthrew it behind him. Next were his pants, and then his boxers, before he was standing fully naked before Logan.

"What the heck are you doing?" Logan asked, shocked.

"Suck my dick, fag!" James commanded while he grabbed Logan's head and thrust his penis into it.

Logan made garble dnoises, but James ignored them, fire exploding throughout his body.

Logan gagged and James removed his cock and slapped him, hard. He picked the boy up anthrew him against the wall. He then held him there as he got down and started to suck Logan's own dick, until it was hard. The minute that Logan moaned though James bit his dick fiercly, Logan let out a samll whimper. James bit harder until he could taste the delicious blood coming from Logan's small-ish penis. It was salty,, and James wanted more.

James stood and grabbed Logan, smashing his head against the sink. Logan screamed in pain and attempted to push James off of him, but it didn't work.

James forced his tongue down Logan's throat and smiled as he gagged.

Logan grabbed James's hair and tugged, hard, but it only caused James pleasure. So, he instead swung his fist into James's face as hard as he could. James gasped, then stood, pulling Logan up with him.

At this point, both boys had bobbing erections.

James quickly smacked Logan to punish him, but Logan dodged by ducking. Then he brought his fist into James's bare balls and the bigger boy screamed.

"Motherfucking cunt!" James exclaimed.

Logan smiled, seemingly victorious, but James recovered quickly. He grabbed Logan and turned him around, then with one swift motion brought him crashing down against the edge of the bathtub. Logan swore he felt a tooth come loose, but he was so hot and bothered, he didn't care.

Without a condom or lube, James thrust his dick into Logan's ass quick and forceful. Logan screamed at the pain but James didn't stop; thrust after thrust he pounded into Logan's ass, causing Logan's vision to go black.

Soon James screamed and his dick contracted and he came into Logan's ass. He clawed at Logan's back, the pleasure so good no noise came out of his mouth.

Logan turned around and winced as his ass touched the floor, then spit some blood and a tooth in the shower. James grabbed his nipple, and twisted, hard, causing Logan to scream. James then grabbed his neck and squeezed, suffocating him, while punching him in the stomach. After about five seconds, Logan came more than he ever had in his life.

"Stupid fucking faggot." James muttered.

"Go to hell." Logan said, his speech jumbled because of the lost tooth.

Logan looked at James's soft cock and his horniness was aroused once again.

What a fucking faggot.

* * *

**A/N: So? Was it hot? Please review!**

**See you next time, and thanks for reading.**

**AK.**


End file.
